Quest:The Ways of Chivalry
Summary Balyn has suggested that you seek training from Sir Bruce in the ways of horsemanship. He can usually be found in the tavern. Story If you would like, I know of one who can teach you the ways of chivalry. he can teach you to be a true horse master. You'll find that is almost second nature. He is something of a fixture in this town. he was once the captain of the Guard. I hear he even fought Golestandt the Dragon, a deed few survive. Listen well and show him some respect; long has he protected the Sound. Truth be told, I see a lot of him in you. You have a destiny before you. Sir Bruce can aid you on your path to that destiny. Steps Speak with Sir Bruce in the tavern. Sir Bruce says, "You're looking to about riding a horse, aye?" Sir Bruce says, "The first thing you'll want to know is how to mount your steed. If you look on the bottom of your Attributes Page, one to the left of your Inventory Page, you'll see a new button labeled 'Mount'. Press that to open the Mount window. If you don't see the Mount button anywhere, you can use the '/mount' command instead. Let me know you are ready to continue." Sir Bruce says, "Now, switch back to your Inventory page for a moment and drag-and-drop the horse's icon into the 'Active' slot in the Mount window, just as if it were a style or spell. After you've done that you should see a paper doll of your horse in the Mount window. The Champion Level horses can wear barding and armor, and you'd dragon-and-drop these items from your inventory to the appropriate Mount window slot the same way. You with me?" Sir Bruce says, "Two more steps to go then. Close your inventory, then drag-and-drop the horse icon from the Active slot to your hotbar. Then comes the moment of truth, when you click the hotbar button you just created. If you're outside or not in combat you'll summon your horse within 5 seconds and mount it automatically. If you want to dismount your steed you need only click the same hotbar. There are ways to dismount your horse as well." Sir Bruce says, "One of them is to cross a hard zone line requiring a 'Loading' screen, or entering a named area like a capital city or a frontier keep. Another is if you're attacked. Even if the enemy misses you for any reason you'll be forcibly dismounted from your horse. You can't initiate combat from horseback, either; you can only ride your horse around the countryside." Sir Bruce says, "Riding your horse is just like running your character around the world. The same keys perform the same function for both circumstances. Your horse runs faster than you can, naturally. If there's a 'speed class' in your group, and they're singing a movement speed buff, your horse will move at that speed but no faster. Let me see, else is there?" Sir Bruce says, "Ah, this bit's important. The horse you have is the basic brown horse. They can't be summoned in the Frontier, they only know a few tricks, and you can't customize them, at all. if you want a more advanced horse you'll need to perform the Champion level quests from the King's Magery. but that's someone else's story for time." Sir Bruce says, "I think that'll be about it for now, *name*. Remember, treat your horse right and you'll never have need to worry about finding your way home. Take care!" Return to Balyn Finish You are now a true horse mater, my friend. When you venture further into the world and grow in experience, you will find new and unique mounts. Horsemanship is a very useful skill, you have joined the ranks of kings. Farewell, my friend. Rewards * 14 silver, 70 copper * 25,600 experience Tips None Category:QuestCategory:Albion Category:Finnen Category:Constantine's Sound